Work vehicles having loader arms, such as skid steer loaders, telescopic handlers, wheel loaders, backhoe loaders, forklifts, compact track loaders and the like, are a mainstay of construction work and industry. For example, skid steer loaders typically include a loader arm pivotally coupled to the vehicle's chassis that can be raised and lowered at the operator's command. The loader arm typically has an implement attached to its end, thereby allowing the implement to be moved relative to the ground as the loader arm is raised and lowered. For example, a bucket is often coupled to the loader arm, which allows the skid steer loader to be used to carry supplies or particulate matter, such as gravel, sand, or dirt, around a worksite.
One of the disadvantages of traditional skid steer loaders and other work vehicles having loader arms is their potential lack of stability when a loaded implement is raised, particularly when the load is extremely heavy. Such a condition leads to instability and potential tipping of the vehicle off its wheels. Unfortunately, the control systems currently available for such vehicles lack the capability of accurately monitoring a vehicle's tipping state or status and, thus, are not able to provide the operator with an adequate warning that tipping is imminent. In addition, current control systems lack a control strategy for controlling the operation of a work vehicle at the point at which the vehicle actually begins to tip over.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for controlling the operation of a work vehicle based on a monitored tip condition of the vehicle would be welcomed in the art.